Experience
by Natsukeshi
Summary: Akashi berjanji tidak akan pernah bercanda dengan orang serius. Didedikasikan untuk challenge MayuAkaDay, day-3 #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


"Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

Mayuzumi diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : typo, Akashi di sini versi ore, OOC**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan untuk challenge MayuAkaDay, Day-2**

 **Mari kita ramaikan callenge ini selama sebulan kedepan XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi mendengus kasar, entah bagaimana ia bisa terkunci di sini. Tak apa kalau terkunci sendiri bersama light novel, tapi yang jadi masalah ialah sosok pendek di sampingnya.

"Mayuzumi-san, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau dimarahi ayah," Mayuzumi tidak peduli, sungguh. Ia lebih memilih membaca novel, mengabaikan Akashi yang sedari tadi bertanya gelisah.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa terkunci bersama Akashi di sini. Saat hendak mengganti baju seusai latihan tadi, ia melihat Akashi yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas bangku. Dan anehnya Mayuzumi tertarik untuk memperhatikannya. Selang beberapa menit, Mayuzumi lekas mengganti baju lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar dan mendapati dirinya terkunci berdua dalam gym. Benar-benar sial.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan matanya dari novel, memperhatikan Akashi yang tengah memeluk kedua lutut, membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Hari sudah malam, dan udaranya sungguh dingin. Biasanya di jam begini Mayuzumi menggulung diri dalam selimut sambil membaca novel.

"Mayuzumi-san, kau bawa handphone?" Akashi mendongakkan wajahnya, Mayuzumi dapat melihat hidung Akashi memerah. Mungkin kedinginan, atau mungkin bekas menangis.

"Aku bawa, tapi baterainya habis. Kau sendiri?" Akashi kembali membenamkan wajahnya seraya bercicit pelan, "Tidak bawa."

Suasana kembali hening. Mood Mayuzumi untuk membaca telah hilang. Ia berdiri, mengambil bola basket, lalu melakukan three point shoot. Suara bola yang memantul terdengar nyaring. Mayuzumi kembali mengambil bola lalu mendribblenya, bersiap melakukan dunk sebelum mendapati Akashi berada di depannya dalam posisi defense.

"Hoy, sedang apa kau?" Mayuzumi berkata risih. Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Aku kedinginan. Jadi kupikir bermain basket untuk menghangatkan badan tidak buruk juga."

Mayuzumi mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu mulai menembus pertahanan Akashi.

.

.

.

Akashi terlentang. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, haus, tapi tak ada air minum tersedia. Begitu pula Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-san, apakah kau pernah melakukan seks?" memecah keheningan. Mayuzumi menaikkan sebelah alis. Bukan tidak mengerti arti pertanyaan Akashi, ia hanya bingung kenapa Akashi menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mayuzumi bertanya balik. Matanya bergulir ke samping, memandang Akashi yang tengah menutup mata.

"Aku sedikit penasaran. Kau tahu sendiri, ayahku sangat tegas, tak membiarkanku bebas walau hanya untuk mengencani seseorang. Bahkan ciuman pun aku tak pernah." ingin Mayuzumi berkata ' _Bukan tegas, tapi posesif!_ ', tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut.

Suasananya berubah canggung. Mayuzumi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bila ditanyai seks, sejujurnya Mayuzumi masih perjaka. Kerjaan setiap hari hanya mencumbu light novel tanpa berusaha bersosialisasi.

Berdehem sedikit lalu bangkit dan menggaruk tengkuk. Akashi berbalik, menatap mata Mayuzumi, "Mayuzumi-san, mari kita lakukan seks."

Mata abu Mayuzumi membola. Tenggorokannya tercekat, menghasilkan suara batuk yang menggelikan. "H-hah?!"

"Ehehe bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius. Lagipula kita berdua kan laki-laki. Nanti siapa yang ...emm dimasuki," Akashi sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Mayuzumi barusan.

"Tentu saja kau," kali ini gantian Akashi yang terbatuk. Jangan bercanda, memangnya bisa seorang lelaki dimasuki?

"Memangnya bisa?" Akashi bertanya dengan wajah merah pekat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Mayuzumi sudah dalam posisi duduk. Ajakan Akashi tadi, walaupun hanya candaan, ditanggapinya dengan serius, "Kau kan punya lubang di belakang."

Akashi spontan memegang kedua pipi bokongnya. Memandang horor Mayuzumi dengan wajah yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Mayuzumi memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menempel dengan hidung si surai merah. Memegang pipi lalu mencium bibir berwarna peach. Dilihatnya ekspresi Akashi, menutup mata erat dengan serabut merah menghiasi pipi. Ciuman diperdalam, menekan tengkuk dan memeluk pinggang ramping.

"Mnnh ah haahh hah.." Akashi melepas tautan, kehabisan oksigen. Memandang sayu orang di hadapannya yang, entah kenapa, berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. ' _Efek berciuman kah?'_ fikirnya spontan.

"Akashi, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memakanmu di sini?" sejak kapan Mayuzumi menjadi mesum seperti ini? Bahkan Mayuzumi sendiri tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa di depannya kini ada makanan lezat siap santap. Ah sial, Mayuzumi benar-benar menjadi mesum.

"J-jangan gila!" Akashi berteriak tepat di hadapan, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Tadi kau bilang mau. Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajakku?" Mayuzumi membuka bajunya, lalu menggerakkan tangan untuk menarik celana Akashi.

Akashi menahan celananya, "Sudah kubilang hanya bercanda!"

"Siapa suruh bercanda. Kau tahu sendiri aku orangnya serius." Mayuzumi melepaskan cengkraman Akashi, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan melepas celana.

"Tapi ...tapi aku ingin melakukannya dengan perempuan!" kembali berteriak. Akashi mendorong dahi Mayuzumi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalau hamil kan bisa gawat. Jadi denganku saja." Mayuzumi menahan kedua lengan Akashi. Akhirnya ia bisa melepas celana Akashi, walau dengan susah payah.

Akashi sendiri sudah pasrah. Ia tidak akan pernah bercanda di hadapan Mayuzumi lagi.

.

.

.

 **Hola~**

 **Ini tadinya mau rate m, mau ada adegan nganunya, tapi Natsu urungkan. Ga kuaaatt XD**

 **Maaf ya kalau OOC banget. Natsu pengen banget soalnya ngerayain MayuAkaMonth, jadi ide yang ada (nyontek prompt yang tersedia :v) Natsu tulis ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Epilogue]

Akashi membaringkan diri di ranjang empuk. Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Terkunci berdua dalam gym, sampai melakukan ini itu dengan kakak kelasnya sendiri. Pinggangnya masih terasa sakit, dan lubangnya terasa ngilu. Sampai di rumah langsung diceramahi oleh ayah tercinta. Lengkap sudah kesialannya.

Mengambil smartphonenya, berniat mengecek pesan. Dilihatnya pesen yang terbaru, 5 menit yang lalu.

 _From : Mayuzumi-san_

 _Subject : None_

 _"Mulai dari kemarin kita resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Besok aku akan mulai menjemputmu ke sekolah."_

"Bodooohhh!" Akashi membanting handphonenya dengan wajah memerah lalu memenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

~ **End**


End file.
